Christmas Dares
by Kefka VI
Summary: Green dares Red to go on a date with Yellow and he also tells Silver to go on a date with Blue.  summary's lame.  For Keyblade Master of Promise fic contest.  Specialshipping and Choosenshipping


Christmas Dares

Kefka VI doesn't own Pokemon otherwise, I would have marketed the manga stateside and this is also my first Specialshipping fic and it also has a lot of Choosenshipping(SilverxBlue.) In fact, this is my first fic based on the manga. Also, this fic is for Keyblade Master of Promise holiday fic contest. Oh and I'm using the Japanese names so Green is male and Blue is a hot girl. Thanks to Evan AAML's fic the Dare Game for the inspiration for part of the fic and I don't know how an actual date goes so bear with me.

Character ages

Red: 18

Green: 18

Blue: 18

Yellow: 16

Silver: 15

Professor Oak 58

It's Christmas time is Pallet Town and five of the Pokedex holders are enjoying the holidays there. And where the Pokedex holders gather, there is always a battle going on.

"Go Charizard, Blast Burn," shouted Green.

The red dragon unleashed a huge blast of fire on a green dinosaur like creature.

"Venusaur use Frenzy Plant on Charizard!" said Red the battler.

The dinosaur launched barrage of plants at the dragon as soon as the blast of fire hits KOing both Pokemon. Both Green and Red recall their Pokemon and sit down with Silver, Green's grandfather Professor Oak, Blue, and Yellow.

"Well what should we do besides battling today?" inquired Oak who was lounging on his recliner watching Green and Red fight.

"I have an idea gramps, why don't we play a game I like to call, The Christmas Dare Game," said Green with a smirk.

"How do play that," asked Blue cheerfully.

"It's simple. I dare you to do something and if you do it properly, I have to do whatever you want me to.

"Anything," inquired Red with a smirk.

"Anything besides cross dressing or having me kiss other guys," replied Green still not losing smirk.

"Since I can torture you if I do it correctly I accept."

"Okay does everyone else accept?" asked Green.

All of the Pokedex holders nod their heads in agreement to Green's proposal.

"Good now gramps, I want you to not talk about Pokemon for the rest of the day."

"Well Green, I see you've got an extremely tough dare for me," replied Professor Oak.

"As for you guys," pointing to the Pokedex holders, "Red and Silver, I want you two to go on a date with Yellow and Blue respectively."

"WHAT!!" the four screamed in unison.

"Hey you agreed to do whatever I dare you to."

"Fine," the four sighed in unison.

"Good now I need you four to go shopping for some nice clothes and so we can surprise our dates, Blue you go with Yellow, and Silver will go with Red."

"Sounds fair," said Blue.

So the four of them went to the mall to go shopping while Green talked to his Grandpa.

"Well gramps, it looks like my little plan just might work out," said Green.

"Perhaps Green but, did you really mean that I can't talk about Pokemon?" said the Professor.

"Yes gramps I meant it," replied Green.

Meanwhile, Yellow and Blue were at a dress shop which was crowded beyond description since it is the 23rd.

"I only have 10,000 Poke so I can't spend much on a dress," said Yellow.

"No problem, I have plenty of Poke so don't worry about the price," replied Blue.

They started scouting for dresses (I'm a guy so don't expect too much description). Blue picked out an ankle length aqua blue dress and Yellow picked out a knee length yellow dress. They both were heading out the mall when they both saw two shivering Azurills. Yellow reached down and touched their heads. Due to being born in the Viridian Forest Yellow could sense the emotions and even the thoughts of the two Pokemon. She sensed that they were twins and that both of their parents were killed so they both needed a home. Then Yellow got an idea.

"Hey Blue. I think I know what to get Red for Christmas."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes Blue I give one of the Azurills to Red."  
"And I'll give one to Silver."

"You must really like Silver, Blue," said Yellow.

"Yeah he's like the brother I never had. We were practically siblings growing up with Mask of Ice," replied Silver.

"Really, I think you like him more than that," said Yellow slyly.

"Okay, you caught me," replied Blue sounding annoyed. "I have a crush on him just like you do with Red."

"I don't have a crush on him!" yelled Yellow.

"Really, then why did your Caterpie tie a string around your finger and his?" replied Blue slyly.

"Fine, I love him," replied Yellow, sounding exasperated.

They both took out pokeballs and captured the Azurills for their dates.

"I sure hope Red likes his present. I wonder if he'll take this date seriously?" Yellow asked Blue.

"He probably sees it as a challenge, Yellow, so he'll treat it as a battle. So you're pretty well off. I'm more concerned about Silver. I just want this date to go well so I can tell him how I feel," replied Blue worry covering her face.

"He sees you at least as a sister so you're pretty safe," reassured Yellow.

"I hope you're right," said Blue as they headed back towards Professor Oak's house.

As for the Red and Silver, well they started shopping when Yellow and Blue did. They just bought their tuxes and were going to look for gifts when Red brought up an awkward question for Silver.

"Do you like Blue?" said Red

(A/N Delta Knight wrote this part but he forgot to save so I'm trying to type from memory. In other words, this part is his even though it might not be exactly what he typed)

"Well, she is like my sister, so I like her but, not like that. It would be like Green going out with his sister," said Silver.

"Then why are you taking this so seriously?" pushed Red.

"Why are you taking your date with Yellow so seriously?" replied Silver.

"Why do you want your date to go well?" said Red, who didn't seem fazed by Silver's question.

"O.K., you got me," said Silver, who took out a white handkerchief, waved it, and said, "I surrender."

They then continued gift shopping neither one speaking to the other because whenever they tried to make small talk, the subject always ended up on their dates. (A/N Okay now this part belongs to me) They were window shopping when they saw the perfect gifts. Red found a super rod on sale for 50,000 Poke at a Rick's Sporting Goods store while Silver saw a book called _1001 Ways to Scam People_ for 560 Poke in Barnes & Nobelle, across from the sporting goods store. Both gifts were perfect as Yellow needed a new fishing rod and Blue needed some fresh trickery material. They each paid for the gifts and headed to Chen's Garden which was the restaurant where their dates would be waiting for them. (Actual Chinese restaurant in my home town) Red and Silver were walking to the restaurant when they passed a jewelry store. This got Red thinking about proposing to Yellow. _Do I really want to do this? I mean, there was that time when her Caterpie's string was tied around our pinkies so I know she'll say yes but I'm just unsure if it will work out. _ Silver then spoke breaking him of his trance saying, "Come on Red lets go."_ I better see how this date goes before I think about this anymore. _ Silver looked incredibly nervous.

"I've haven't been this anxious since well ever," said Silver.

"You must really like her don't you."

"Yeah I do. Now I'm sure I love her."

"Well treat this an actual date rather than a dare and you'll be fine."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah Silver I do."

They both continued and saw two angels better known as Yellow and Blue.

The four of them walked in sat down. Red and Silver stared at Yellow and Blue respectively for about ten minutes admiring how nice their dates looked. Yellow and Blue were also staring at their dates for ten minutes. Red finally broke the conversation.

"So uh Yellow, how's life in the Viridian Forest going?"

"Well uh, it's going pretty well. Chuchu told me that she and Pika have decided to mate again at some point."

"That explains why he looked so happy." _Wait, was that some kind of come on?_

Meanwhile, Blue and Silver were having a much easier talking to each other.

"So Silver, what are you going to order?" said Blue

"Probably some chicken lomein since it is delicious, but what about you? Pick anything on the menu since I'm paying."

"Wow Silver why are you being such a good date. I thought you would be treating be treating this like a dare but I guess I was wrong."

"Why would I not treat it like a real date?" replied Silver. "I want this to go well."  
"You really do?"

"Yes Blue because, I love you!"

"Oh Silver when we were trying to escape form Mask of Ice I wasn't think about myself, I only thought about you. I love you too!"

They leaned in and kissed each other lightly on the lips. They were so happy at that very moment that they barely realized that the waiter was there ready to take their order.

"Excuse me. Sorry to break the moment but what would you like to order."

They gave their orders and they each went back to their respective activities. Silver and Blue continued to kiss, while Red and Yellow went back to talking.

"Hey um Yellow," _okay Red you're the Indigo League Champion and you've defeated Deoxys. Talking to a girl shouldn't be that hard, _"Professor Oak told me that Pokemon's feelings can reflect a trainer's feelings. I've been thinking about the fact that since Chuchu and Pika are more then friends. I was wondering if we view each other as well um."

"Spit it out Red," said Yellow blushing furiously.

"I was wondering if we view each other as more than friends," finished Red also blushing furiously.

"Well the truth is Red, I do like you more than as a friend in fact, I love you!" she finished turning redder than a Magmar. "I understand if you don't want to be my friend any," but she was cut off by Red.

"No because, I feel the same way," said Red.

They each leaned in and Red put his lips on Yellow's lips. Then they put their tongues in each other's mouth. Both couples kissed although the date stopping only to eat.

After the two couples paid the bill (Silver and Red both paid) they went back to Professor Oak's house. Red and Yellow both walked in and Green was pleasantly surprised that they were holding hands. He also noticed that Blue and Silver were also holding hands.

"Well I guess the date went well considering that Red and Silver are respectively holding Yellow and Blue's hands so I guess I have to do whatever you want me to."

"It's okay Green. I'm happy enough. I mean I now have a hot girlfriend. Considering that you're single, I think that's punishment enough," said Red.

"You wanted Silver and I to get together didn't you Green," said Blue.

"Well yeah. I was noticing the four of you guys were all sad and I figured Blue that you wanted to kiss Silver. You two were so obvious it wasn't even funny. Same thing with you guys," he said pointing towards Red and Yellow.

"We're that obvious?" ask Red

"Heck yeah!" replied Green.

"Well Silver and Red, I see you each have a girlfriend. Now who wants cookies?' said Professor Oak.

Without even responding, the Pokedex holders ran off into the kitchen all except Yellow and Red. Well actually Red tried to run off but Yellow grabbed his arm.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Well Red, we're under mistletoe," said Yellow blushing.

They proceeded to French kiss.

_Wow, she makes out with me with such passion, _thought Red.

He then glanced over at Chuchu and Pika curled up around an egg.

_I know she's the one._

After they broke the kiss, Yellow spoke up.

"Red I love you so much."

"I love you too Yellow."

"Hey Yellow, remember when I suggested that you should live with me. I know this was before I found out you were a girl but," said Red blushing furiously and pushing his index fingers against each other, "the offer's is still open since I have my own place."

"Sure Red, I'll live with you."

(A/N no they are not going to have sex.)

The next day Red walked into the jewelry store and bought an engagement ring. He decided to wait till Christmas to pop the question since he needed just the right moment. He walked back to his house and that's when Yellow started asking questions.

"Hey Red, what's in that bag? Who's it for?"

"It's some earrings for my mom," said Red desperate to think of an excuse.

"That's so sweet of you Red," said Yellow as she gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. Red ran upstairs eager for tomorrow to come.

The next day, Yellow woke up kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and sat by Red's tree to exchange gifts.

"Here Yellow," said Red as he handed her a large but skinny box. She unwrapped it and was surprised to find a super rod.

"Wow! Arigato Red. My old fishing pole was breaking down so this is just what I needed. Now here's my gift," she said as she handed him a Pokeball. He opened it to find an Azurill.

"Do you like it Red, Blue and I found two orphaned Azurills while shopping for our date clothes."

"I love it sweetie. While shopping for your gift, Silver found the perfect gift for Blue. It's a book called, _1001 Ways to Scam People_," said Red.

"I bet she liked it," replied Yellow.

'"Yellow I have one more gift for you. It's in my kitchen."

So Yellow holding Red's hand starting walking towards the kitchen but stopped when they stopped since Red apparently set up mistletoe so obviously they started to tounge kiss and as they were doing this, Red took out a black, velvet box.

"Yellow, these past two days were the greatest of my life. I want them to continue," he said while getting on one knee. "Yellow, will you marry me."

"Yes Red, I will," she said sliding the ring on her finger.

Two years later on Christmas Day.

All of the various people Red met gathered in Pallet Town's overcrowded church and Red had a bad case of pre-wedding jitters.

"Come on Red, calm down. You love this woman and you've been living with her for two years so what's your problem?" said Green who was one of his best men.

"Yeah Red, snap out of it please? You're scaring me!" said Silver his other best man.

"Why on earth would you be scared Silver? I mean you're not the one getting married."

"Actually I'm going to propose to Blue tonight so be sure Yellow tosses the bouquet to her and you toss me the garter."

"Oh in that case, good luck."

The wedding started and Red was drooling over Yellow's beautiful white dress. Soon it came time to exchange vows.

"Do you Red take Yellow to be your wife?" said Professor Oak who was acting as the priest.

"Yes," replied Red enthusiastically.

"Yellow do you take Red to be your husband?"

"Yes," replied Yellow with much excitement.

"Then I dub you two husband and wife. You may kiss," said Professor Oak.

The new couple kissed and headed off to the reception but not before whispering Silver's plan into Yellow's ear. Obviously Red tossed Yellow's garter to Silver and Yelllow tossed the bouquet to Blue. They saw Silver get on one knee and they also heard Blue say, "YES!"

"Hey Red?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I'm really glad that Green dared us to go on a date."

Okay now Delta Knight proofed my fic so credit to him. You should read his new Pokemorph fic.


End file.
